Disney's sml jeffy
disney's sml jeffy is a show and a short (known colloquially as dsj) These shorts and the show share a variety of characters, following the bizarre life and misadventures of Mario, Bowser Junior, and Jeffy. Mario and Friends This is one of the main series of the series, It surrounds the strange adventures of the suburban normal guy version of Mario, whose life is anything but strange. The series is about Mario (the famous Nintendo plumber mascot in red) having adventures with his crazy friends/roommates: jeffy, bowser junior, bowser, chef pee pee, and tony the tiger More recently, however, many other stories have begun to take shape alongside the main stories in the series where Mario and his girlfriend (now wife) Rosalina who is passionate about space, must take care of of tony the tiger, a highly stupid and retarded tiger who has many stupid habits and catchphrase like saying poop Mario must contend with the former dr, Goodman, who has become corrupt with money and is the landlord of Mario's house. Mario must constantly deal with him and find ways to pay him off. The Bowser Family This series of dsj is about the most unconventional and dysfunctional family ever, Bowser, a strict single father who has retired from villainy and spends his days watching a show called dr.man and his bratty son bowser jr (Namely referred as 'Junior'). Thus, not in every dsj short is Bowser's wife, Shelby. The father and son have their own personal chef, Chef Pee Pee, a miserable and constantly angry man who they both enjoy abusing though the chef does get back at them from time to time. bowser jr likes hanging out with his friends; Joseph, a Koopa Troopa who lives by himself (due to his mother abandoning him), Cody, a nerdy and gay Magikoopa and from time to time, the troublemaker Toad. Shared between the series The Brooklyn Guy (Brooklyn T. Guy) is part of both series. Hence his name, he is a Brooklyn-accented guy who originates from Brooklyn. He has many jobs in the SML universe, much like his police boss, Goodman. for example, he's a firefighter, a doctor, and a cop, and can be some crazy professions as well, such as a Pokémon professor, a fake Mickey Mouse at Disney World, and an employee at Toys "R" Us and Chuck E. Cheese's. Toad is also part of both series, being friends with Bowser Junior, Joseph, and Cody, and is in the same class and school as them. Characters The main cast has always consisted of Mario and his friends, who all live in the same house. Though some live away and merely visit. *Mario - The sane, down-to-earth normal man who must deal with the antics of everyone around him and the main protagonist of the series. *Bowser - The grouchy and temperamental strict father of his son, Bowser Junior. He is obsessed with TV, namely a show called dr.man and once served as the show's former main antagonist. *Chef Pee Pee - A snarky and depressed chef trapped as Bowser's slave. *Bowser Junior - The bratty and spoiled son of Bowser who causes trouble and makes Chef Pee Pee's life a living hell. He serves as the secondary protagonist of the series *Rosalina - Mario's ditsy yet lovable girlfriend-turned-wife *Jeffy - A brash, foul-mouthed and mentally handicapped boy who Mario adopts. He also serves as a good friend of Junior. *Brooklyn T. Guy - A man with multiple jobs who shows up every time the cast need something done. He is often the only sane man, but can be just as crooked and immature as the others. *dr.goodman/goodman - Originally a supporting character with good intentions. He has since become villainous, representing the dark side of American capitalism by essentially being the local crime boss, and often shaking Mario down for money under the guise of "house payments", using threats of extreme physical harm to force others to comply with his often-unreasonable demands, and flipping out at extremely minor offenses. He has replaced Bowser as the shows main antagonist. *Tony the Tiger - A highly stupid Tiger that Mario and Rosalina adopted. Seasons Pilot 2004 Pre-0 2005/2006 0 2006/2007 1 2007/2008 2 2009/2010 3 2011/2012 4 2013/2014 5 2015/2016 6 2017/2018 7 2019/tba 8 2020/tba Lost Episodes disney has deleted various episodes of the show, but they are no longer on the disney channel All of these episodes can be found on the jeffy youtube channel #mario cant find a movie to watch!!! #Deadly Boredom #Bowser Junior's Doggy #Bowser Junior's Puppy! #Bowser Junior goes to the mall! #Bowser's Addiction #Bowser Junior's Mistake #Mario's Grandpa Moves Out! this is on disney+ on xmas 2019 disney+ films and shorts: jeffy the short film jeffy in how to setup a tv jeffy the baseball player jeffy's pvertime the baseball play part 2 jeffy's big movie jeffy's xmas jeffy the world-class driver Category:Disney's sml jeffy